Currently, in the manufacture of flat panel displays and lighting fixtures, light guide elements are widely used to broaden light-emitting scopes and provide uniform flat emitting light. Accordingly, the light guide elements have been one of the Key components in the flat panel displays and the lighting fixtures.
The optical conduction principle of the light guide element is based on the Snell's Law. When light is going to enter a less dense medium from an optical dense medium, i.e. the light is going to enter the medium of a lower refractive index from the medium of a high refractive, index, and an incident angle is greater than a critical angle, the light is totally reflected on an interface between the two mediums and cannot enter the less dense medium to advance forward within the optical dense medium. As compared with the air, the material of the light guide element is an optical dense medium, so that if the total reflection of the light on one surface of the two surfaces of the light guide element, were the light is totally reflected, is appropriately destroyed, the light can be uniformly emitted from the other surface to form a uniform light-emitting surface.
However, as the developing of the lighting fixtures, in addition to lighting, the lighting fixtures are sometimes designed for ornamentation. Currently, in order to provide a lighting fixture including both functions of lighting and ornamentation, a designed pattern is typically formed on one surface of the light guide element by arranging dots or microstructures according to the designed pattern, so as to make the emitting light of the light guide element show the pattern. However, for obtaining the light-emitting pattern on the local region of the light-emitting surface, the light is locally concentrated, and the brightness of the whole light-emitting surface is affected, so that the brightness of the light guide element is decreased, thereby reducing the lighting function of the lighting fixture.
Furthermore, when the pattern composed of the dots or the microstructures is formed on one surface of the light guide element, defects may be formed on the surface due to the processing. The pattern composed of the dots or the microstructures is processed based on the designed pattern, so that if the pattern has a deviation from the original designed pattern due to the defects, the deviation of the light-emitting pattern of the light guide element is obvious, thereby reducing the process yield.